


Forbidden Princesses

by Momo27



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-20 00:50:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14884472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momo27/pseuds/Momo27
Summary: A mysterious man hires the Akatsuki to go after Hinata and Sakura.What could be the reason he wishes to capture these two?What makes them more valuable then Naruto and Sasuke?What strange world are Hinata and Sakura dragged into?How did team 7, team 8, and Sasuke cross to this strange world?





	1. The Akatsuki and the Mysterious Being

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic story so it might not be good. I just am writting what pops into my head. So please enjoy.

Third PoV  
'Today is the day' thought the mysterious being. 'I will get my hands on the two princesses. In order to... Oh I dont want to spoil anything yet. Though I must contain myself for i must ask for help. This world is truly confusing and I can easily get lost'. There was a deadly silence that seemed to go on. Only the sound of ceickets making noise as the person continued to walk. Reaching a cave he decided to check in there first. "Hello, is anyone there!"they asked out loud not really hoping for an answer.

Suddenly, someone came behind him. "Who are you?"said a stoic voice. "I only came to ask for some help." Said the mysterious person raising their hands up. Another voice came sounding very feminine "What kind of assistance do you wish for?". Looking at her I said "I need to find two people". The woman came out with a orange haired man.

"And who exactly are these two people?" Asked a orange haired man with a outfit which contained red clouds with a pitch black background. "I can't say much until you promise to assist,however, I can inform you that these two are princess. They are very unique and are to be beauties. They contain immense power" a deadly silence befall all of them at once. Then the orange haired spoke "What would we gain out of this?". The mystery person thought and thought. Then spoke "I'll give you a special ability to make your enemies weaker. They will continue to grow weaker as time goes by. They will have to be bedridden and then will be swept away by death. No one will be able to cure it from this world".

Every person wearing the robes thought about it. Finally coming to the same thought the orange haired man spoke again "After listening to that I will say that we accept. Now if you don't mind the late introduction I would like you to know who you are asking this favor from. My name is Pein and I am the leader of the Akatsuki"."I'm Konan""Hnn...Itachi""Deidara""TOBI!!!""Zetsu". "The others are on a different mission so you won't get to meet them. Now will you tell us who you are" Pein ordered. "Well if you must know I am Domic. I am not from this world."


	2. The Mission Part 1

"Help…"

"I'm sorry…"

"Please…someone..after you"

"Don't let them find you"

"I love you…"

Sakura's PoV

I woke up getting ready to train with my team. This was the fifth time I had heard someone's voice in my dream. I can't remember the dream just the voice. This gentle and scared voice tends to always warn me about the same thing. I got up and got ready wearing my training clothes. I left the room and headed towards the training grounds.

It was a cloudless day. Sun smiling down on the whole village. I walked towards the training grounds where I met Naruto and Sai. "Hi guys" said I while waving at them. They said their hellos and waved back. "So what are we going to do today?"asked Sai then out of no where came an anbu ninja. "The hokage wishes to speak to you guys. Head over there now" saying that he vanished. We looked at each other. "Well we shouls head over there now...I guess"spoke Naruto.

My team and I were headed towards the hokage's office. Entering the building we made our way towards the stairs. "Why do you guys think Obaa-San needs to talk to us?" Questioned my idiotic teammate Naruto. 'whack' I could not contain my frustration hitting Naruto at the head. "Its Tsunade-sama not obaa-san. Secondly I'm sure we are going to be assigned a mission" I explained. The hokage is my mentor I dislike how Naruto gets away with this.

"OWW!! Sakura did you need to hit me that hard!" Wheined Naruto. In the back you could hear Sai giggle. Deciding to ignore Naruto i knocked on the door. "Come in!" Came a voice booming from the other side of the door. I opened the door only to see Hinata and her teammates.

"Hello, hokage-sama" sai and I bowed while I said our greetings. Naruto just waved saying "Hi obaa-san". "Ahem" Tsudane-sama sounded annoyed by Naruto. "Its nice to see you guys are doing well." She smiled looking around the room. " The reason I called you guys to come is because there's sonething I would like you to check out. Something mysterious has been occurring in the sand village. I do not think its anything life threatening so I wish for you guys to go together and find out what's going on. I informed the kage about sending you guys." We all nodded our heads saying 'Hai'. "Here's a folder that obtains the information in specific detail" said Schizune. Who handed out the folders.

We walked out saying our fair wells to the hokage. I had a bad feeling about this mission. Thinking to myself that it might be nothing. I still couldn't shake off the bad feeling.

While heading out I decided to talk to Hinata about my uncertainties.


	3. Mission Part 2

Hinata PoV

After leaving the Hokage office we headed outside. This mission was giving me bad vibes not sure as to why. It was a simple mission yet at the same time I couldn't stop the feeling that something horrible will take place. I wanted to talk to someone about it might make it easier than keeping it hidden. Though I didn't know who I should talk to. I tried to think of someone I could tell. Hmmm..maybe...no I'll just tell Shino and Kiba they tend to give me their honest opinions. That was when I felt someone staring at me turning my head to see that it was Sakura. We made eye contact.

That was when I saw the same concerned look on her face. I came to a conclusion that maybe I should talk to Sakura about this situation. She's pretty smart and strategic, also she is someone who I consider trustworthy. She is like a sister who tends to give me some advice and is caring towards me. Even though I know Naruto has a massive crush on her. To be honest I don't blame him she is outgoing and tends to stay true to herself.

Alright, here I go. I looked up and began to walk towards Sakura only to find that she was already walking towards me. "Hey, Hinata do you mind if I talk to you for a sec?" Sakura asked me with a pleading look. "S-s-sure. I a-a-also wanted to t-t-talk to you" I said shyly to her. Sakura smiled and grabbed my hand. Looking back at the boys we waved them goodbye and went our way.

"I know this is weird but...I don't think that the mission would be as simple as it seems," she spoke in a stern voice. "I have a feeling something bad is about to begin" "I-i also f-feel that it i-is going t-t-to change us in s-s-some way," answering her honestly. We looked at each other then we began to talk about the mission trying to see what gave us such a bad vibe.

Naruto's PoV

I watched as Sakura took Hinata away from the group. They waved goodbye and vanished from sight. Looking at Sai, Shino, and Kiba we thought that it might be nothing the girls might just have left in order to prepare for the mission. The mission is going to take two months so they might have gone to buy some supplies.

"So...do you guys want to go out and eat some Ichiraku ramen?"

"Sure," all three of them said.

We began to walk towards Ichiraku and while going on our way we began to talk about the mission. On our way there we met Shikamaru and Choji who were also eating there. Saying our greetings we just began to talk about random stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading my story I really appreciate it. I hope you guys are enjoying it. ~(^¬^)~


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys, I wanted to thank you guys for actually reading my story. It is the first fanfic I write so it makes me kinda happy about seeing people read my story. I truly hope you guys enjoy and forgive me that the chapters are short.
> 
> This is also in my Wattpad account. Username Shadowdragons1416.
> 
> Welp onwards with the story.

Sakura's PoV

After chatting with Hinata about the mission and viewing how which part of it made us feel that something horrible would happen. I guess it had to do with the sudden energy changes around a specific area. It seems to have an enormous effect on the plants and wildlife in the area we are being sent to investigate.

On my way home I began to feel a bit dizzy. 'Whats going on? Why is my view becoming fuzzy?' Before I knew what was happening I was welcomed into the pitch black abyss.

I was wondering in the abyss trying to find any source of light that would allow me to see more. Next thing I know is a familiar voice speaks out. Reaching my ears with a sorrowful and painful tone.

'I'm so sorry...'

"Who's there?"

'Please be safe...'

"What do you mean?"

The voice fell silent for a couple of minutes leaving me confused. 'What is going on? Who is this lady who is talking?' Then the women's voice reappeared sounding deathly quite making it complicated to hear.

'Don't...let...avoid...hole...'

"I'm sorry, I don't understand what you mean. I can't hear you clearly. Please speak up louder."

It seems that it was too late for the women's voice disappeared and came along a blinding light. My eyelids opened and with it came the bright light along with some familiar faces. Getting up I noticed that I was on a bed and surrounded by blindingly plain white walls. 'Oh, I'm in the hospital...What happened?' "What happened to me? Why am I here?" Shakily I asked those around me.

"Well funny thing is that you fainted on your way home," Sai stated nonchalantly. Narutos voice burst out "ARE YOU ALRIGHT? DID YOU EAT PROPERLY?". Man, he sure has a powerful ability which allows him to cause deafness to his foes. (Luckily for Sai and Kakashi that had earplugs on already expecting Naruto would yell. 


End file.
